valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludovica
DMG 9 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 90% DMG 9 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Mounted Spear |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 15% of that enemy's remaining soldiers after a successful attack / 10% chance / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Mounted Spear |skill g lv1 = Deal 100% DMG 10 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 100% DMG 10 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Mounted Spear |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 20% of that enemy's remaining soldiers after a successful attack / 20% chance / Max 1 time |procs g2 = 1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end=2018-07-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = Hero's Weapon Σ |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 400% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end=2018-07-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Mounted Spear |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Mounted Spear |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal DMG to each enemy equivalent to 50% of that enemy's remaining soldiers after a successful attack / 35% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90997 |def g = 44999 / 84997 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This warrior fights with her trusty steed and spear, and tends to go berserk in battle. |friendship = Me and my trusty steed will defend you! The battle's on! |meet = Oh, milord is on the frontline? You better brace yourself! |battle start = This one is mine! |battle end = I-I guess this WAS a biggie. |friendship max = Whew... I kept you safe. Hm? Why, Milord, you've gone pale. |friendship event = Raaaaaah! To battle! To battle! I'll mow every last enemy down! Stand back, Milord! I don't want you weighing me down! |rebirth = My steed becomes brisky with the spear in my hand. We'll go to the frontline to help you win, Milord. Whoah! Run! Faster! To win our glory back! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Individual Points Reward }}